Tied Down, Play With Me
by QueenOfTheFlame
Summary: BALEX. Oneshot maybe? Birkhoff wakes to find himself tied down in Nikita's lair - and a sexy Alex wanting information. But what does our little recruit have in mind for the teacher she's thought of non-stop since the moment she met him? Smut, smut, smut my darlings. Nom


~ Told from the P.O.V of Seymour Birkhoff himself! Enjoy;) ~

I wake with a thumping headache. I can barely open my eyes, they feel incredibly heavy and I just feel like crap. I blink hazily to find myself in a room I don't know. Instinct takes over and I jerk upright - or at least I try. My wrists are tied to the bed, as are my ankles. The ropes bites into my skin and I let out a small gasp of confusion.

"Birkhoff..." The voice is familiar, soft and warm.

I jerk my head to the left to find Alex sitting there, eyes entirely focused on my face.

"What the hell is going on here Alex?" I growl, tugging at the binds. "Where am I? What am I doing here? What are you doing here?"

"There's something you need to know Birkhoff. I'm Nikita's little mole." She says the words without emotions, her eyes unwavering.

I let out a humourless laugh. "Funny. Now untie me."

"I'm being deadly serious here Birkhoff!" She sighs. "And Nikita's left me to get answers from you."

"Answers? We've been through this. I'm not saying diddly squat." I bark, trying to ignore the increasingly painful thumping of my head.

"Nikita say that if I just kept whaling on you and you know, using electric shocks - that eventually, I'll get something out of you." She sighs, running a hand through her hair.

I can't help a nervous gulp. "So what? Nikita can't handle doing the dirty work so she sends you in?"

She smiles slightly. "I volunteered."

"I see. I always got the feeling that you had some kind of grudge against me." I growl bitterly, still struggling to deal with the fact that she's the leak we've been searching for for so long.

"Actually... it's not as simple as that." She stands. "I have a different approach."

"And what's that?" I mutter. "Pulling my teeth out? Or maybe something more fun. Like waxing my legs and chest."

She lets out a soft laugh and my eyes are drawn to her movements. "Not quite."

In one fluid, graceful movement she drops the shiny, silky material of her dressing ground to the floor. I swallow at the sight of her, standing before me in all her elegant beauty. White, lacy underwear - very pretty and very sexy. Showing off her petite, slim figure - the dip of her breasts, the curve of her waist. Heat courses through my body and the air grows thin as I silently gasp for air.

"What are you doing Alex?" I bark, my voice sounding husky even to my own ears.

She climbs slowly onto the bed until she straddles me hips, resting there simply, as if it's the most natural thing in the world. The reaction of my body is clearly what she was expecting because she smiles - she looks delighted. And excited.

She rubs her hand over the increasingly hard lump in my trousers and I let out a gasp, head falling back onto the bed. The pleasure shoots through my body and I can't help the heaving of my chest.

"Alex-" I try.

She leans forward and places her hand over my mouth, her fingers warm, skin soft and ticklish against my lips.

"No Seymour, there's no need for talking. Not right this second. Though I'm sure you're already willing to spill your guts."

My eyes roll into the back of my head as she grinds herself against me. I find my teeth nipping at the hand, she pulls the hand away, eyes warm and bright. All my nerves spark and come to life as she grips my shirt and suddenly rips it open. Several buttons ping off to the side and I let out a gasp, loooking down at myself to find my chest and stomach heavin. I watch as goosebumps begin to rise across mybare skin at the contact of the cold air.

She bends her head, still stradelling my hips and starts at my belly button. Her tongue darts out and leaves a hot, wet line around it and I swallow convulsively. Her tongue then trails up my stomach and pauses for amoment - before her teeth latch onto my right nipple. I can't help my strained gasp as my arms and legs jerk instinctively.

She laughs lightly, a deliciously gorgeous noise that sends sugar coated shivers down my spine.

"Alex, stop." I whisper softly.

She bites harder on my nipple and a groan grinds it's way out of my mouth, filling the air. I close my eyes, tilt my head back and try to control the ragin reaciton of my body.

"Alex -"

Her face is suddenly inches from mine, eyes searching mine - they're warm and dark. With delicious promises hidden within their depts.

"Do you really want me to?" She rbeathes, her warm breath fanning my lips.

"Huh?"

"Do you really want me to stop?" She murmurs softly, her lips a tiny inch from mine.

I can't help myself, not when her lips are directly there - I lean forward so that our lips can touch. I barely get a brush of her soft, pink lips before she pulls back.

She turns her attention to my left nipple, sucking on it hard with her hot little mouth. I groan, body tightening. The heat infusing my body is more than I can handle. It's overwhelming, boardering on suffocating. I can barely get a gasp of air - every time I get close, she does something else that demands my attention.

Like now, she's pressing soft, open-mouthed kisses along my ribs, tongue moving deftly, teeth nipping just hard enough to cause my body to become close to exploding.

My hips move almost of their own across, grinding my hardness against her warmth. It's as if I have no control over my body functions, as if my body is completely in control of the situation.

I let out moan, feeling so close to the damn edge - so damn close that I can feel my insides alight with fire - when suddenly she pulls back, removing her body from mine.

"Wha, wha, what?" I gasp, the feeling of coming so close - freakin' close but not being able to finish is one of the most utterly disapointing feeling sof my life. I feel like I physically cannot breathe.

She runs her fingers through my hair, a small smile - the smile of a seductress - playing along her soft, pink lips. She wets them slowly and I find myself swallowing at the small and yet lush movement.

"Now, where would the fun be? It would be over already." She sighs, her fingers through my hair bringing a new sense of weakness. "I need answers Seymour."

I close my eyes against the softness of her voice, of the velvet sound of it wrapping around my body, caressing my skin. "Don't call me that."

"Seymour." She murmurs.

"Stop."

"Just give me my answers and this can all be over. Unless..." She pauses and my eyes open. "Unless you don't want this to end?"

I dno't say anything because she's spot on. I don't want this to end. The mometn I laid eyes on Alex, I thought she was more than gorgeous. There was never a word to describe her. And now here she is, scatidly clad in sexy lleigurie - just to seduce answers out of me.

I have to remember that. That she's not doing this because she wants to - that she's doing it for Nikita and their cause. I close my eyes again and twist my ehad away, the words in my head making an ache course through my body.

"Look at me."

I don't.

"Seymour..." She says threateningly.

I still don't.

She grabs my face and makes me look at her. My eyes open of their owna ccord.

"Me and you are going to play for a little while. Just me and you. Then you can tell me what's Division's next big move."

She moves ontop of my again and I can't help the slightly high pitched noise that comes from my throat as she settles ehrself ontop of my hardness, the warmth of her pressing through the materials of her panties and my trousers.

"Is that all you are now? Some cheap whore selling your body in exchange for information?" I snarl before I can help myself, the words spilling out uncontrollably.

Silence for a split second - and then a sharp, burning pain across my cheek. I let out a hiss of pain before my eyes find her's again. Her teeth are gritted and she's breathing heavily, eyes alight with pure fury.

"Don't you dare say that again. Ever." She barks, her voice filled with simmering rage.

"Why not?"

I can't believe it. How easy it was to get to her. But despite the proudness of finding a chink in her armour, I can't help feeling guilty at the pain in the back of her eyes.

"You really don't understand do you?" She growls. "I genuinely thought that you being such a clever boy, you would have worked it out."

"Worked what out?" I mutter in confusion.

She scoffs. "You never saw me. Not in Division, not ever. It was like you didn't just look past me, you looked through me. And allt he while, I couldn't help how I was beginning to feel about you."

I laugh. Loudly. I can't help it. "You do not exepct me to believe that bull, do you?"

She pauses. "No, I guess not. I just thought you would have realised."

"WHy would I have?"

"What's the one part of all this I haven't been able to do? Out of everything of being a recruit?"

I shake my head and attempt a shrug.

"I've never been able to do the whole seducing thing. Ever. My past prevented it." She sighs heavily, pausing torun a hand through her thick mane of hair. "But Division didn't care, they just pushed it onto me. Is this making sense yet?"

I pause, the words sitting there, resting at the back of my tongue. Doesn't stop my hesitation. "You're seducing me pretty fine."

"Exactly." She growls. "I have never wanted someone as badly as I've wanted you."

I scoff again.

"No, it's true. That's why I couldn't let Nikita hurt you. That's why I decided to play this part. I'm not, I', -" She pauses, struggling with her words. "I'm not just a cheap whore."

I close my eyes, wanting to believe the words - but it feels far too surreal. "You're lying to get information out of me."

She doesn't say anything and I refuse to open my eyes, refuse to look at her. A second passes - and suddenly her lips are against mine. Warm and soft, drawing a soft moan from between my lips. I struggle with myself - I scream at my body no! But it doesn't listen. Once more I've been ridiculed by my body. It arches upwards beneath her warmth. I wish my hands and legs were free. Or even just my hands.

She pulls back breathlessly, eyes on mine intoxicating. "If you don't give me the answers Seymour, Nikita will come back - and unlike me she won't so gentle towards you."

"You call this gentle?" My laugh trembles slightly. "I think I'd rather get beat by Nikita than have this."

My words are clearly like a slap to the face. She pulls back, eyes bright with not only pain but with anger. She jerks herself off of me and stands.

"Fine, you'd rather Nikita beat you senseless? Fine, fine, fine! I'm just wasting my damn time here anyway. I should have know right from the start that you had no interest in me. It was what I was forever telling myself in Division. I should have stuck to my guns!"

She bends to retrieve the discarded dressing gown and pulls it off. It takes all of ten seconds for her to reach the door before I find my mouth calling out to her.

"Alex, don't."

She pauses at the door.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." I say urgently. "I didn't mean any of it."

Her head turns slightly in my direction. "Any of it?"

"Any of it. Come back, please."

I can't help my words, it's like I have no control over my mouth - just like I have no control over my body, not when she's near anyway. She moves back slowly and without looking at me, she raises a hand to rest it on my own. Slowly, her movements teasingly light, she brushes her fingers down my arm, pausing to press her hand flat on my chest.

"I do want you. This wasn't just about getting information. I swear." She murmurs without meeting my eyes.

"If you mean that, untie me." I reply softly.

Her head snaps up in my direction. "You know I can't do that."

"It's the only way I'm going to believe you."

She bites her lip. "I can't. You know I can't. If I do, you'll run - you'll tell Division about me."

"I have no intention of running to Devision. I want to stay here, with you." I breathe truthfully.

She swallows. "The doors locked you know. Nikita locked it from the outside to make sure you couldn't leave. And you may as well forget abou then windows. We're pretty high up."

"If all this, why did you tie me up?"

She smiles slightly and her hand raises to my face so that she trails her fingers along my cheeks, across my lips - her touch light and gentle, causing my body to quiver in response. "Because I tought it would be fun."

I let out a soft laugh and nod my head - that makes sense.

"So are you going to untie me or what?"

She hesitates before nodding hesitantly. She reaches voer me and her breasts are suddenly a delicious inch from my lips. As she begins to work on untying the knots at my wrist, when suddenly I can't help myself - my lips touch the thin, flimsy material of her bra and I press my tongue against it. She groands weakly, suddenly leaning more heavily against the bed.

"I can't untie you if you do that." She murmurs, her voice trembling audibly.

I comply by pulling my head back, lying it on the bed behind me. It's an effort - but I can be patient for a few more moments. It takes a few minutes for her to work the knots out but she does - it doesn't take as long as I thought. As she moves to untie my feet, I stretch my arms,. curling them in and out. I watch the visible - albiet slight - trembling of her body as she works at those knots too.

I wait for just the right second, my body terse and ready - and as soon as both my legsa re free, I move quick. I reaach across and grab her jerking and twisting us so that she's beneath me. Her breathing is harsh and loud as she stares up at me, eyes bright and yet so icnredibly dark. There's something hypnotising about those eyes.

She doesn't fight me as I shift her up slightly so that her head rests where mine once sat. Next is when it comes to the hard as hell part. I have to move quickly. I reeach across, grab ahold of the rope and wrap it around her wrist, tying it with some difficulty.

"What the hell?" She barks, but I already have the rope around the bed post, and I'm beginning tot ie it.

I jerk away and stand as she struggles to free herself. I dart over to the other side before she has time to untie herslef and grab her arm whilst she's distracted and jerk it back, grabbing the rope and wrapping it tightly, before tying it. I ignore her anger and fury as I move to her legs. Now's the even harder part.

I manage to get the first leg and tie it with little difficulty - but the second one, she kicks me straight in the face. I clamber to my feet unsteradily to find her smirking slightly. Whilst she sits and has a good internal laugh about my poor face, I grab her other leg and tie it easily.

"Damn it." She growls.

I take every single inch of her in. Lightly tanned, sun-kissed skin, beautifully flawless and bright, dangerous eyes. Thick lashes, fulls lips and a thick mane of hair. Her body, all the perfect amounts of curves, dips - pinched in waist, lithe legs and breasts that sit perfectly. No more than a handful I'd gather.

I lean over her and grasp her right breast gently, giving it a firm squeeze. Through the thin material, I can feel her nipple hardening in response. I look up at her, wetting my lips when I find her lips parted, looking more inviting than I'd like to admit.

"The door's locked." She mutters.

"Come on Alex, I'm not just a computer whizz - I can pick a lock." I scoff.

"Not this one." She urges.

I roll my eyes and make my way over, stopping to reach across to a dresser sat to the side, plucking up a hair pin. I move over to the door and kneel. It's tricky, I'll give her that - but there's never been a lock I couldn't pick. It takes a matter of minutes until the door pops open. I turn to give her a victorious grin - but the look in her eyes has me stopping. She looks terrified.

I sigh and move back towards her, leaning over her to whisper in her ear. "I won't tell Division your secret."

I pull back slightly to find her eyes surprised and wide, blinking rapidly. She bites on her perfect lower lip. A moment of silence passes.

"Don't leave me like this." She breathes.

"Like what?" I raise an eyebrow.

"I need you."

She drops her head back, closing her eyes and my eyes are drawn to her shifting legs, the way her thighs tense and rub against one another. I find myself laughing softly.

"Oh how the tables have turned." I turn my eyes back to hers and dip my head, pressing my lips to her exposed throat. Her breathing picks up audibly. "Say please."

I lie my hand across her flat, smooth navel, loving how her body heaves in response to my touch. I slide my hands down, toying with the frills of her underwear.

"Please." She whispers.

"Good girl." I take her lips with my own, loving the way she tries to lean up in an attempt to get closer.

I slide my hand into her panties, rubbing my hand gently along her insane warmth. She whimpers against my lips, chest heaving. I nip on her lower lip, loving just how wet she is. Her body can't lie, no matter what her mouth says.

I don't push inside, instead, I just rub, letting her grind against my hand as she begins to let out breathy, weak moans. Her tongue, hot and wild, strokes mine and makes the reaction in my pants unstoppable. I want nothing more than to just drop my damn trousers and do what I've been wanting to do since the moment I laid eyes on her.

She let's out a high pitched moan, hips lifting from the bed - she's close. A second more - and I pull away.

She let's out a soft, weak whimper, sounding more animal than human.

I laugh at the bewildered expression on her face. I lean forward to whisper once more.

"Payback's a bitch." I pause to allow her a moment to absorb the words. "Now, I'm going to go back to Division. I expect you to be there tomorrow at the usual time. Tomorrow night, you and I will finish this."

And with those words, I leave her tied up, feeling more than victorious at her incoherent shouts. It's turned out to definitely be one of the better days of my life. All I can picture is her perfect little body, ready for me. Poor Nikita - if only she'd realised Alex's feelings towards me. I just hope she realises that mine are true - I won't be turning them in.

Not yet anyway.


End file.
